The present invention generally relates to a rack assembly for holding components and, more particularly, to a rack assembly for holding industrial components in such a manner to provide quick access to the industrial components while preserving the integrity of each component.
When assembling products, such as a vehicle, a computer, furniture or the like, assembly line workers need quick access to the pre-assembled parts or components that are to be installed in or on the product so that the assembly line flow is unimpeded by the flow of parts. Small parts are typically stored en masse in totes and are positioned adjacent the assembly line for easy access by the assembly line worker. More recently, an improved industrial component rack, which is described in copending application No. 09/532,437 entitled INDUSTRIAL COMPONENT RACK ASSEMBLY, filed by Production Assembly, Inc. of Holland, Mich., on Mar. 23, 2000, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, individually supports each component in a manner to eliminate contact between the components and, furthermore, supports the components in a carrier assembly which is movably mounted to a rack frame. The frame provides protection to the components in the carrier assembly when the carrier assembly is retracted within the frame and supports the carrier assembly when it is extended from the frame, which permits easy access to all the components in the carrier assembly.
Large parts, on the other hand, are typically supported in a rack frame by a column of vertically spaced flexible support shelves. The shelves comprise fabric webs which extend between a pair of fabric panels which form sides of the column. In order to maintain the spacing between the sides of the vertical storage columns, stiffeners are often incorporated into the flexible support shelves. However, the fabric panels do not provide sufficient protection to the component parts supported on the support shelves. When the racks are moved, these fabric columns shift in the frame permitting impact between the components supported in adjacent columns. Though the impact is somewhat absorbed by the sides of the columns, with larger parts the amount of impact absorbed by the fabric sides may not be sufficient. Furthermore, each storage column requires extensive stitching to assemble and mechanical mounting to the support frame, which mechanical mounting increases the cost and weight of the overall rack assembly.
In addition, when storing vehicle components, such as Class A vehicle components, manufactures often require components to be covered until they are installed on or in the vehicle to protect the components from airborne debris such as dust, fumes, or the like, which could scratch, discolor or otherwise damage the components. Typically, canvas or other material covers are mounted to the exterior of the rack framework which require lifting for access to the components held within the rack. As these rack assemblies are designed for stacking and, further, for lifting by a fork lift or other mechanical means, these covers are subject to damage and require frequent replacement.
Consequently, there is a need for a storage system which will provide a cost efficient method for holding a plurality of larger pre-assembled industrial components, such as computer components, furniture components, vehicle components, including Class A components, while providing easy access to each individual component for installation. Further, there is a need for an adjustable storage system, which can modified at the assembly plant. In addition, there is a need for a storage system that will provide the above advantages and, further, will protect the components from dust and debris all in a manner that will permit the storage system to be stacked and handled without damage to the individual components comprising the storage system.